warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Chapter 4
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter four of Into the Forest. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''4 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''44-51 '''Point of View: 'Furrypaw Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 3 'Next: 'Chapter 5 Chapter Summary :Furrypaw is panicking, saying she can't think straight, and runs up to the first cat she sees. This ends up being Blossomfall . She asks where Leafpool is, and Blossomfall replies that Leafpool went on patrol. Furrypaw asks for Brightheart , and Blossomfall tells her that she's also on a patrol. Furrypaw screams that this was not good, and Blossomfall asks what was wrong. Furrypaw asks her not to tell anyone because she didn't want everyone scared, but tells her that Jayfeather had greencough , and that she was freaking out because she was still a new apprentice . Blossomfall anxiously asks if there was anything she could do to help, and Furrypaw replies that she could go to the medicine den and check on the sick cats, and make sure they don't get worse. Furrypaw quickly reminds her not to get too close because greencough was very contagious. Blossomfall promises that she'd be careful, so Furrypaw bolts for the thorn barrier, thinking she has a trace of Leafpool's scent, and follows it, screaming "Leafpool" the whole time. : Furrypaw finally finds Leafpool stalking a vole , and she yowls Leafpool's name. The vole runs off and Leafpool complains that she scared off her prey. Furrypaw tells her that they had more pressing matters, and tells her that Jayfeather had greencough, and begs for help. Leafpool tells her that she'd help, but to give her a second to tell Brackenfur she was leaving. She comes back and asks if they had any catmint . Furrypaw replies that they had a few stalks from Lionblaze , but she wasn't sure it would work. Leafpool tells her that they'd do what they could, and rests her tail on her shoulder. : They arrive back in the stone hollow, and they head straight for the medicine den and pulls out their pitiful supply of catmint. Leafpool prods Jayfeather awake, and he asks what she wanted. Leafpool hands him a stalk of catmint and tells him to eat it. Jayfeather weakly tells her to give it to someone who needed it, and Leafpool says that he ''did ''need it, and was somehow worse than everyone else. Furrypaw corrects her, saying that Jayfeather was in better condition than Spiderleg , who was unconciouss the majority of the day, barely had the strenght to move, and complained for food and water only about once a day, and thinks how Daisy and Rosepetal were scared for him. Leafpool tells her to try to make Spiderleg eat some catmint. Furrypaw talks the stalk of catmint and prods Spiderleg. He doesn't respond, and she isn't sure he's alive, until she pulled close and listened to his breathing, and discovered he was barely breathing. Furrypaw calls anxiously to Leafpool that perhaps Jayfeather being sick wasn't their biggest problem. Jayfeather murmurs "Told you" before slipping back into unconcioussness. Leafpool ignores this and rushes to Furrypaw's side. Furrypaw tells her that Spiderleg was barely breathing, and wouldn't wake up, and she wasn't sure he would make it. Daisy appears in the entrance as this is said. Leafpool screams for her not to come in, and Daisy ignores this, and cries that she couldn't help but overhear as she'd passed, and insists that Spiderleg had to live, and complains that she'd already lost Hazeltail and Toadstep . Leafpool promises that she'd do what she could to save Spiderleg, and Furrypaw asks if she was invisible. Leafpool rephrases it, saying that they'd do what they can to save Spiderleg, and asks if Furrypaw was happy. Daisy pleads to keep Spiderleg alive, and Leafpool tells her that she made no guarantees, but that they'd do their best, and that it was in the paws of StarClan . Daisy's tail droops, and she begs Leafpool for her to try to get something out of Spiderleg, and Leafpool snaps at her, saying that she didn't want Daisy getting sick too. Daisy cries that it could be the last time she saw him alive, and Leafpool repeats no. Furrypaw pleads with Daisy to listen to Leafpool, and that they'd make sure Spiderleg lived. Leafpool then tells Daisy to leave. : Furrypaw and Leafpool try forever to wake up Spiderleg, but to no avail. Furrypaw wails that it was hopeless, and Leafpool insists that they had to keep trying. She runs to Jayfeather and wakes him up again. Jayfeather complains weakly, asking what she wanted. Furrypaw asks him to walk in Spiderleg's dreams and try to make him wake up. Jayfeahter weakly mews that he'd try, then starts coughing and goes back to sleep. Leafpool asks Furrypaw if she thinks it'll work. Furrypaw replies that it was their best chance. Leafpool suggests that while they wait they treat the other sick cats, and asks who's doing the worst. Furrypaw replies that Purdy wasn't doing well, so Leafpool walks over and prods him awake, then asks him to eat a stalk of catmint. He replies that his throat hurt and he couldn't swallow anything. Leafpool tells him that if he didn't swallow it he wouldn't get better, so Purdy reluctantly eats it, wincing as he swallows. : Someone calls Jayfeather's name from outside, and Leafpool screams for the person not to come in. Bramblestar appears in the entrance, saying that Bumblestripe wasn't doing well, then spots Leafpool and asks why she was in there, then spots Jayfeather, and asks if he should send everyone to the abandoned Twoleg nest , and Leafpool says that she and Furrypaw could handle it. Bramblestar asks if she was sure, and Leafpool promises that if it came to that she'd let him know. : Furrypaw hears someone say Bumblestripe's name and turns to find Graystripe , muttering that Briarlight had gotten sick, and then Bumblestripe, and asks if Blossomfall would be next. Furrypaw thought that Blossomfall might be next, since she'd sent Blossomfall into the den in her panic. She tells herself that she'd left before Furrypaw had come back with Leafpool, so she was probably fine. Leafpool snaps her out of her thoughts, telling Graystripe to go back to sleep. Furrypaw then hears another cat approaching, and wonders if it was a sick cat, then Lionblaze pushes through, asking Jayfeather if he was sure he shouldn't go to WindClan to steal catmint, and says that he saw another sick cat come into the medicine den. Leafpool asks what Lionblaze just said, and Lionblaze realizes that Jayfeather was sick and Leafpool was here, and quickly says nothing. Leafpool demands to know what he was talking about when he was talking about stealing catmint from WindClan. Lionblaze protests that it was nothing, and Furrypaw makes a nest for Bumblestripe while the two argue. Furrypaw finally tells Leafpool to ignore what Lionblaze had said, and cries that this was serious, and asks what they were going to do. Jayfeather wakes up and says that he'd talked to Spiderleg, and he'd said he'd try to wake up. Leafpool rushes over with catmint, and demands him to eat it. Jayfeather insists that he didn't need it, and Leafpool screams that he did, and screamed that as his mother she demanded him to eat it. Lionblaze tells him to eat it, because he could tell he needs it, and if he didn't Leafpool would just keep yelling at him. Jayfeather eats the catmint reluctantly. : A weak voice calls Jayfeather's name, and Furrypaw turns around and sees Spiderleg lift his head, then put it back down. Leafpool runs over, telling him to eat the catmint. He mews thanks. Leafpool mews that the three worst had eaten the catmint. Furrypaw says that Berrynose was doing fine, then suggests that they give a stalk to Sandstorm and Graystripe. Leafpool agrees, and gives the two elders the catmint. She asks who's doing the worst, and Furrypaw suggests Birchfall or Briarlight. Leafpool decides that they give it to Briarlight. Birchfall wakes up and asks for something to eat. Furrypaw looked to Lionblaze, who left the den and came back with a vole. He tossed it to Birchfall, who stood up on his hind paws, caught it, then ate it peacefully. : Leafpool suggests that Furrypaw go to sleep, since she'd been working hard, and Leafpool didn't want her sick. Furrypaw walks out of the den and curls up into a ball and goes to sleep. : She wakes up as a Twoleg , wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. She looks up and sees coloroful water shooting towards the sky, with music playing in the backgrouund--the World of Color show at Disneyland California, which was her favorite theme park. She was having an amazing time with her family. Then she was in her pajamas downstairs, with presents under the Christmas tree. The family was taking turns picking out a gift and giving it to someone. This moment was what she always looked forward to the whole year, starting December 26th. Furrypaw realizes that she'd never see World of Color again, or open Christmas presents with her family. She comments that Clan cats didn't even know what Christmas was. : She wakes up, and wonders if her dreams were telling her she'd made the wrong choice. Leafpool walks out, asking what was wrong. Furrypaw tells her that her dreams were bothering her, and that she kept dreaming about the best times as a Twoleg, her favorite memories with her family, ones she can't relive as a cat. She says she wonders if she made the right choice. Leafpool assures her that she made the right choice, and she was glad she was here. She says that she didn't think Jayfeather would ever pick an apprentice, but Furrypaw had convinced him. She comments that she'd never seen Jayfeather so nice. Furrypaw comments that her mom had always been good with cats, and she'd picked up a thing or two. Leafpool tells her that it was too late to turn back, but she was pretty sure Furrypaw would be a great medicine cat, and make all four Clans proud, and then she'd be glad she became a cat. Characters Major *Furrypaw Minor *Blossomfall *Jayfeather *Spiderleg *Purdy *Leafpool *Graystripe *Birchfall *Bumblestripe *Bramblestar *Briarlight *Sandstorm *Daisy Mentioned *Brackenfur *Toadstep *Hazeltail Category:Into the Forest Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations